Mirror Moonly
by Pikana
Summary: Uncensored chapter of Two Worlds One Circus. Ike Griel swore that the darkness would never sway or bend him. That was before he met the Circo De la Lunas Ringmaster; who's chains and icy voice may just be able to destroy him. Caution Lemon, selfcest, yaoi


****Mirror Moonly****

**Also known as the real Two Worlds One Circus: Chapter Eight. You need to read the context (TWOC the original story) if you want to understand, but for the perverts, read on and read my pathetic attempts a full fledged yaoi lemon citrus fic.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Selfcest, AUs  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or the original Ike, I own the Circo De la Luna and RIngmaster Ike though  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness…<p>

That was all he could see…

He hated the dark. He had established, that he didn't like the alluring call of the unknown. The darkness had surrounded him, was taunting him. He needed to get out and find light... find out where he was. He couldn't see anything and, after a few minutes of blindly blinking, he realised he was blindfolded. Ike made a movement to remove the cloth over his eyes, but only received a soft 'clank' in response.

"Where am I?" Ike yelled as he looked into the darkness. He moved his legs only to hear that they gave off the same 'clank'. His heart was pounding and he realised what was happening. He had been chained. His body had been aching since he had woken up and he had initially disregarded the idea: but now, Ike realised, he had been chained to the point where he had lost all feeling in his arms and legs. He had either been out for a long time or these chains were tight. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?"

Ike tried to get his memories together. Walking back from seeing where that bakery once stood, being grabbed from behind, trying to knock out the bastard that touched him... meeting obsidian eyes before... before what? Probably getting knocked out if he had to judge by the throbbing in his head. So he was kidnapped? Then why wasn't he gagged as well as bound? Did Tabuu figure out he knew about his return?

"No time for irrational thinking Ike," he mumbled to himself as he tried to extend his arms again. He didn't get far. The mercenary took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together. His current situation: on the floor, chained arms and legs, in complete darkness. The air was cold... and even colder because he was shirtless. Why didn't he notice before? That meant Ragnell was missing as well. "Fuck. How the hell am I getting out of this mess?"

Now that his head seemed to be functioning, Ike could make out that there was talking outside. He strained to listen but it was all a garbled mess. He frowned. Primids? Something more sinister?

"Good night Ike,"

"I'll see you tomorrow buddy." All calm voices. It scared him. The darkness was calling to him again; filling his head with sadistic creatures ready to take control of his body. It was all quite horrifying thoughts to picture in such a vulnerable position and Ike would never have even thought of it ordinarily. Something was wrong. He was forgetting something. What made the darkness as excited as it was? What was making him terrified beyond belief?

A single noise. A click and opening of a locked door. His heart leapt to his neck and the mercenary looked up to a small shimmer of light through his blindfold. "Who's there? Hey, who are you?"

No response, until suddenly, a single flying knife cut through the darkness and slashed open the blindfold. Ike didn't comprehend it for a moment, until he felt the sting of where the knife had grazed him. The cloth fell down off his face, but Ike returned to seeing nothing. The door was locked again, but now Ike knew he was not alone.

"Hey! Is anyone there? Answer me!" He heard a low chuckle and whoever was there threw open the curtains. Ike gawked. There were many things wrong with this situation.

1. He was chained.

2. He was chained in his own room.

3. He was staring at someone who looked exactly like him and was wearing his clothes.

"Hello... other me. So nice of you to join me tonight," Ike glared at the look-alike as the ringmaster put his sacred blade down and tore off his cape, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"You bastard, why am I here?" Ike demanded, "release me!" The ringleader chuckled again and took out his cane, stashed under the guest bed. Twisting the head of the cane, he took out a blue solution and tossed it at the door, smirking in satisfaction as steam rose from the door and vanished. Ike glared. "Answer me! What do you want? I'm not in the mood for games," the mercenary hissed as the ringleader unbuttoned the shirt he wore but left it on.

"Why am I chained here?" As his look-alike finally acknowledged his presence, the smasher couldn't help but stare at himself in the pale moonlight. The ringmaster came closer. He wanted to flinch away or take his eyes off the sadist smirking in front of him... but he didn't.

"I've had my eye on you for sometime Ike... Why wouldn't I? You look exactly like me," Ike growled as the loquacious man smooth-talked his way closer. "Though it's the little things that fascinate me about you. How you are an alleged 'good guy' but you are brash and blunt. How you are brutal in the battlefield. How you feel the call of the temptress that is the moon's shadow." Ike didn't like the darkness. He hated it's alluring call and disgusting beauty... but he was more then happy to try focus on the dark corners of his familiar prison to avoid the iron gaze of his counterpart; but he didn't. He was meeting those horrible, dark eyes of his own. "I must confess something to you... I've been looking at you a lot more then I should." Ike blinked dumbly. He suddenly lost his ability to pronounce his words.

"Wha-what? Why?" The ringmaster laughed at his stuttering. Where was the big damn hero now? "Call it my narcissistic sin." The ringmaster walked up to Ike and watched. Defensive instincts kicked in and Ike tried to fling himself at the ringmaster, ready to crush him and escape, only to be held back by the chains. "My, my... you're in a very bad mood." Adrenaline. Both of the men knew that it was flowing as anger in the the prisoner.

"You've locked me up bastard!" Ike yelled, "Why can't anyone hear me?" The ringmaster ignored him as he undid the bandana over his forehead and leaned in closer, paralysing the smasher in complete mortification.

"My... we can't have that kind of language here... I guess I'll have to silence you. Fuzzy Powder can't deafen every noise you make." Ike looked back at the ringmaster in horror before looking at his arms and tugging against the chains.

"I will get out." The ringmaster laughed.

**"I will break you. I promise you that."**

Was he about to die? The man... the image of himself... the monster grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking into similar, glassy orbs to his own.

"You'll enjoy this."

"Wha..." Ike managed to ask before the ringmaster pulled him into a kiss. Ike tried to fight back, struggling his body and his tongue pushing against the ringmaster's, but it was no good. The ringmaster was using his own tongue to rub against the cavern of Ike's mouth. Well and truly, Ike was locked in the mirror's kiss.

The darkness was calling again. Louder this time.

The ringmaster's hands began to search Ike's muscular frame. It started looking for his weakness. The strong hands outlined every inch of Ike's perfect torso as the ringmaster parted lips with the smasher. Ike tried to struggle but the taunt chains and the meer presence of the ringmaster slowed his movements down. The bluenette tried to demand him to stop and rant at him, but the sensual hands fluidly rubbing his body made him 'nggh' instead. He shut his eyes. What was happening? He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster.

"L-Let go you bastard." The captor laughed at his stammering and cupped Ike's face causing his hateful victim to look at him. Lust was dancing in the dark pit of his eyes and the bluenette wanted to get away.

"Simply beautiful..." the ringmaster mumbled as he leaned forward as began kissing Ike's jaw.

"St-Stop it!" Ike yelled, "I'm you! Don't you find this weird? Sick?" Of course he didn't. This was the ringmaster of the Circo de la Luna. "Let go of me! Stop it! Stop this now! I have a girlfriend for Yune's sake!" He was ignored of course. He doubted this man even knew who Mia was.

More hot, erotic kisses were placed on Ike's shivering skin. The ringmaster's tongue licking in small circles, tracing after where his hornet's kisses were. The smasher's brows crossed but all the same, his eyes fluttered and he bit his lip. He wouldn't give in to the darkness. No way in hell would he let his pride be destroyed. He would not give in and moan.

A slow grin formed on the ringmaster's identical face. "So, I think it's time to undo me now." Ike really wanted mobility in his legs to kick the man as the bastard pulled his stomach over Ike's crotch. "My, my Ike... are you excited to see me?" Both men looked down at the large bulge pushing against the material and the ringmaster placed a hand over the top of it, palming the heat there. The bulge grew hot and impossibly large under his hand and Ike grew feverishly red. He was not enjoying this at all. His body was being tricked. He could not be attracted remotely to this devilish son of a bitch.

Ike was scared, hell, he was petrified.

Ringmaster Ike pressed his hand against the man's erection again, he loved the feel of it under his hand. He licked his lips as his mirror watched, feeling completely dirty and vulnerable. Ike gnawed at his lip, biting it hard and groaning loudly completely obvious to the way the ringmaster was looking at him, he moaned again his eyes screwed tight-

Suddenly he was pushed backwards and he cried out his shock as he landed against the wall. The devil's incarnate appeared above him, hovering and licking his lips.

He would not succumb to the darkness' allure. The look-alike was teasing his nipple with his mouth and had started fondling the other one, making them hard and erect under his tongue and fingers.

"You-you... get off me..." Ike mumbled as he tried wriggling his body.

"You're very cute when you try to resist me. It makes me ever so turned on." Ike was sure he would have vomited if he didn't feel so dry in the throat. The ringmaster changed his weapon of mass destruction and was now rubbing the canon Ike through his trousers. He started to kiss down his stomach feeling the muscles quiver under his touch until he felt a cold metal touch his chin. The ringmaster almost jumped but he then realised it was just his otherself's belt and he used his other hand to undo it. Ike watched the ringmaster undo his belt, trouser button before he paused, staring at the pants. "The chains..." Ike yelped as the ringmaster ripped off his best pants, leaving the smasher's perfect body exposed for all to see. "Much better. Don't you look yummy stark naked?" Ike glared again.

"At all, in you sick twisted head, does seeing yourself like this... and getting turned on... seem completely fucked up?" The smasher's ears were greeted with wicked laughter. Now Ike was pretty sure he hated this person more then darkness.

"I'm you... so somehow you must find me attractive."

"I am nothing like you." Ringmaster Ike laughed at that. Slowly his hand crept down and he gripped Ike's cock confidently. He was filled with power as he felt his victim arch into him. Confidently, he started pumping his hand slowly up and down, he listened to his other self, trying to hear what he liked. He tried a few things until he had the man whimpering underneath him trashing his head from side to side, trusting up into his hand meeting every stroke. "Let go of me!" Ike yelled, destroyed at his lack of resolve. He felt really full and hot now and needed to release... but hell if he would give in again.

"Ike. Look at me." Ike looked up again only to look back in hatred and pure loathing. It was horrible: feeling the scowl but seeing back a smile. The smasher stared into those deep obsidian eyes. They kissed again. It didn't take the men long to be panting into each other's mouths again, their lips connected once more.

Their kisses were fevered, their teeth bumping at times as the darker doppelganger tried to get closer to the burning heat, the delicious taste of himself. The master was the first to take control as he captured the man's bottom lip softly forcing Ike to open his mouth before sneaking his tongue inside, making Ike's moan deeply again.

The ringmaster was making use of every part of Ike's body as a playground for his erotic actions. The chained man knew that if he could see what he looked like now, he wouldn't be able to recognise himself. His face was red as a beetroot and he was sweating like a pig. Somehow, his hair had become disheveled and... he was a complete mess.

He was weak... stuck and trapped in the ringmaster's kiss. He would not accept it but Ike was slowly growing tired with fighting.

"Have you taken Mia yet?" Ike's eyes widened at the ringmaster as he chuckled and felt the muscles on Ike. "I take it by your expression you haven't. So that means you're a virgin aren't you?" If it was possible, Ike turned an even darker shade of red, "well it must be nice and tight down here." Again, Ike yelped as the ringmaster began massage his asshole with his index and middle finger. "And I have a big cock, so that's going to make it really tight." Ike's eyes widened before began thrashing as quickly as he could. He would not have his virginity stolen by this unearthly man. Could no one save him?

The gaoler grinned again before throwing another kiss onto Ike: however, he made this one long and purposeful. Then slowly, the shocked open eyes he had, began to slump down. Was he enjoying this? Enjoying this degrading abuse from his own self? The darkness' allure... he was drawn in now.

"Let me go..." Ike flushed "stop... stop..." he could feel a build up coming from his testicles and he was very, very tempted just to relinquish all of the pressure. No, he had to stay strong. He was being raped! He was not supposed to be pleasured during this vile act.

"No... in fact... I'll skip the blow-job I wanted to give you and get to the real fun." The circus master had discarded his pants long ago leaving him only in Ike's own shirt. It made the circus man even more like him... that wasn't comforting at all.

"No... Come on! You bastard! Let me go!"

"Only after I've fucked you senseless and pounded you into the floor. It's a good thing you have such nice soft carpets." Ike moaned as the ringmaster poked a few fingers into his butt-hole. He tensed completely, waiting for the ringmaster to fully insert them in. Instead, Ringmaster Ike grabbed Ike's legs and pulled them up. It was amusing to the sadist that, even in chains, Ike could bend so well. He said he was skipping to the real fun and the ringmaster never held back on his word.

"Please... don't..." Ike screamed. He could feel the enlarged member rip into his body and tear his skin open. Tears began to trickle out of the mercenary's eyes, contrasting to the revulsion on his face. "Oh my god! Fuck! Fuck! Get out of me you fucking son-of-a-bitch!" he wailed again as the dark man clutched around his ribcage and banged into his ass again. It hurt so much being touched.

"Fuck? Fuck? You got it handsome. I think you know by now that I'm a very concupiscent creature." Ike howled as the ringmaster thrusted into his opening several times. "It's okay, breathe slowly just like that." How could Ike do anything slowly or calmly when Ringmaster Ike was possibly going as violently brutal as he could?

In and out and in again.

The most twisting, sinful act Ike could think of. It was horrible that he was even reacting to this man. His nipples hardened when the ringmaster grazed his fingers over them, he screamed and moaned in (to his his horror) ecstasy as the oversized cock pushed deeply into him and his face had permanently taken the colour red for an appearance as he sweated out in pure sexual frenzy. Ike wanted his hands to push this thirsty monster away or at least to cover his face. He didn't want to see the ringmaster's libido being satisfied because of him. He jolted and moved at all the right moments, only making the ringmaster more excited and the chains around the smasher's hands and feet rub against his skin- effectively putting him in more pain. As the ringmaster stretched the walls with his member, his hands worked with the building erection. Ike bit his lip quick and hard as his cock was stroked with the blistered hands.

"Get off!" Ike screeched, feeling the breaking point. "I'm-I'm..." he couldn't say it.

"We don't have any lube. It might be easier if you cum already. I want to see you as a hot mess."

"I... I won't... ahhhh!" The other Ike did a powerful thrust and Ike's body released a salty, thick fluid that splattered on the ringmaster's body and all on the carpet. The other man chuckled as he continued to plow into the man's behind. Ike dug his nails into his palms feeling completely humiliated.

Used.

Violated.

Dirty.

Disgusting.

The shadow master exited the groaning smasher before implanting another kiss on his lips. A short one before another intense kiss; filled with the other man's tongue that Ike couldn't help but give into. It felt so good. He was getting consumed by the darkness and he knew he couldn't escape. All of the energy was drained out of Ike's body, but his counter-part was a high quality pumping engine. The mysterious sparkle in his eyes told Ike that this was only round one of his night long torture.

"You enjoyed that didn't you," the dark master whispered nibbling on the lobe of Ike's left ear. The moon was as high as ever now, and the light from the hall had long ago been switched off. There was no chance of being saved now. That powder must have drowned out everything that happened in his own room: Ike would never see this place the same again. The whole room reeked with the edgy scent of sex. "You enjoyed that just as much as I did my sweet... fluffy." The ringmaster's own cummed hands stroked the frizzy blue mop on Ike's hair. The man grimaced, struggling to find insults to shoot back at the look-alike.

"Why..." he let the word hang as he panted.

"Are you finished for the night?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Ike's lips again, "I'm not quite done."

"I had enough of you. Just get away from me." The ringmaster kissed him again, but on the chest, and worked down to his legs. "Hey! What are you do-" He bit his lip again and stifled a moan.

"Am I making you wet, Fluffy?" A degrading name for a degraded man. The man could only stare as the ringmaster reached forward with a confident hand and with his index finger swiped up the precum bringing it slowly in front of his mouth. His large pink tongue sneaked out and licked the digit and his eyes fluttered closed. He hummed content as the taste ran over his taste buds. With no hesitation, now as he knew what to expect, the ringmaster leaned forward and licked Ike's exposed and hot cock, from base to tip, using the flat of his tongue. Ike squeezed his eyes tight and gripped at his nails, he was sure he was going to tear through his flesh. He breathed deeply starting to sweat and tremble. He couldn't embarrass himself by cumming so quickly again but... no. He couldn't. Three times would make him a pushover. He still had to find out why this lustful man wanted his body so badly.

"Get off... why are you doing this?" The ringmaster opened his mouth and sucked at the head of Ike's cock hungrily: it felt silky and that taste assaulted his tongue again, he lapped at it. He liked the feel of it in his mouth and sucked more of it in. "Ah, fuck!" The man under him cried out as the vibrations ran through him. The ringmaster felt encouraged and started to move his head up and down sucking Ike in and out of his mouth, he was a bit put off by the loud slurping noises but didn't stop. The ringmaster started teasing Ike, he had trailed one hand down his waist past his hips and moved his leg up. He ran his hand up and down the back of his leg and slowly but gradually cupped his ass.

"Tasty." Leaning forward the look-alike left a trail of enthusiastic kisses down back the man's thigh, his other hand gently kneading the flesh of his bottom. The mercenary's skin was smooth under the ringmaster's lips and was so very, very hot to touch. He relished the feeling. He leaned back slightly as he had reached the inevitable. "And because you will allow me to make a mess of you again, I will tell you why I'm doing this. It has everything to do with my crew and my presence." Ike's eyes widened and he held his breath. This was what he was waiting for. He tensed a little...

And screamed again.

Of course his other-self would try to get another fuck in before revealing anything. And another one was probably coming after, if Ike had to guess. The pain was surging through his tired body. The adrenaline pulsating through his body didn't help numb the pain at all because of how hard the ringmaster was and how fast he was plastering into the man's body. Ike screamed and screamed again.

"Isn't it nice to be pleasured? Spoiled even Fluffy?" Ike refused to answer as the ringmaster continued doing all the work: pushing hard. "I hope your moaning doesn't affect your hearing... because soon I will tell you everything." Ike shook his head, still not completely submissive. "But it is a very depressive topic and tomorrow is another day. So wait..." Again the bluenette screamed as the other Ike fucked him hard. His cock uprooted all of Ike's pride and will as he continued surging and initiating such pain. He was so heavy, and Ike was growing weaker and weaker. All of his resolve was gone because of the ringmaster's body and words.

Then... the inevitable happened.

Ike snapped.

It was too much to bare.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Was it his own lust or defeat that had crawled in.

With a final yell, Ike cummed over the ringmaster and the floor again. He sobbed as the ringmaster came close to his face and kissed him on the lips. Licking them as he went.

Ike had had it. He didn't care if the damn bastard didn't tell him why he was doing this anymore. He just wanted him to stop for good and go away. This was the enemy he never wanted to face again. Could he even look at himself after this humiliation? Could he even look at his own image? Was he upset because he was panting and crying like a child or because he had been raped by himself?

It was over.

It was from the moment the ringmaster had entered the room.

He had lost.

He was broken.

The ringmaster had promised him his breakdown. The ringmaster always came through with his promises. And Ike would keep losing until the ringmaster got bored. He didn't tense up as the ringmaster prepared to enter him again and again.

The darkness' allure had finally won him over.

* * *

><p><strong>Trying to capture to horror of rape and the disgust a victim feels. Ike is turned on for a reason and RI actually does have a legitimate reason for 'using' himself. Let's see what the darkness is hiding. Censored version of course. Feedback is loved. My first lemon so don't to a RI and be rough with me<br>**

**Review**


End file.
